Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪
Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is a Japanese anime series produced by Toei Animation which is based on Vocaloid and is the third instalment by Infinity Mirai. The seasons' main motifs are music, fantasy and romance. Plot * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ episodes Characters Pretty Cure [[Hatsune Miku|'Hatsune Miku / Cure Aria']] Miku is a villager from Symphonia and has no voice. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Aria. Kagamine Rin / Cure Soleil Rin is a student from Earth but turns out to be a royal from Symphonia in hiding. She is the twin sister of Len. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Soleil. Megurine Luka / Cure Harmony Luka is a student from Earth and plays the piano. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Harmony. Meiko / Cure Forte A solider from Symphonia. She comes to Earth in search of Kaito. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Forte. Gumi / Cure Remix A student on Earth who is actually an android. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Remix. Mascot Lala Lala is a song bird who stayed with Miku in her time at the forest, and soon is gifted the power to talk. Allies Kaito A strange traveller who meets Miku in a forest, and helps her become a Pretty Cure. He is also a student from Earth. Kagamine Len Len is a student from Earth and a royal in hiding. He is the twin brother of Rin. Kamui Gackpo A student from Earth and Luka's childhood friend. Capella Empire Ella The new queen of the Capella Empire and a very powerful sorcerer. Mute A maid and the twin sister of Muffy. Muffy A maid and the twin sister of Mute. Silen The third general. He is extremely quiet. Noiseless The main monsters cultivated from a song. Items Echo Stones Vocal Mic Forte Saber Locations Symphonia * Capella Castle * Village * Ruins Earth * Ongaku Academy Movies Merchandise Sequel A sequel named Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ Refrain has been set to air a few months Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ ends. Trivia * This is the first season where the most of the Cures are from a parallel world. * This is the first season where the lead Cure's theme colour is blue/turquoise. * The Pretty Cure in this season are not known as legendary warriors or witches, but as legendary songstresses instead. * This is the first season to have a android character. * This is the fourth series after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Charge_Pretty_Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!] where romance is constantly present. * This is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the second season when the second Cure's theme colour isn't blue or red, but yellow. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the third season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ will have more mature aspects and is directed more towards teens instead of little children. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the first season where the main mascot helps the Pretty Cure's transformation. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the second season where the mascot doesn't change into a device during the Cures' transformation but stays as his normal form instead. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the first season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the fourth season after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure! and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have a green Cure. Gallery To be added. Links External Links * [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki Vocaloid Wiki] References Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Vocaloid Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Anime Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Seasons Category:Newest Fanseries Category:New fanseries